


A Family of Assassins!

by ewlookitsmiranda



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, Other, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewlookitsmiranda/pseuds/ewlookitsmiranda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma and Nagisa have finally settled down and started a family. Of assassin children! Hopefully all goes well! (Takes place after Chapter 180!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family of Assassins!

Hello everyone!  
I'm very excited to start this prompt!  
My other account became orphaned because I had no idea how to work AO3.  
So this is my new account! Enjoy my first story!


End file.
